La pradera de las rosas celosas
by Verenilla
Summary: Drew le tiene una pequeña sorpresa a May, pero todo se vuelve tenso cuando llega alguien inesperado por ambos.


_···Los personajes de pokemon no son de mi autoría·····_

_**La pradera de las rosas**_

Érase una vez,un coordinador de atractivos ojos verdes que se encontraba en un aeropuerto muy bien tenía una novia,al igual que él,ella era sentía muchas cosas por

ella,Drew siempre sintió que ente ellos había una atracción y admiración más allá de los concursos,pero su arrogancia y orgullo le impedían poder verlo con se bajó del

lujoso jet privado conducido por su hermana,tomó su celular,después marcó un número y posteriormente se lo llevó a su oreja izquierda.

—Aló—contestó una voz femenina.

—May,que bueno que…—no pudo continuar su frase ,ya que,su novia le interrumpió.

—hola, mi amor—le interrumpió muy feliz May.

—hola,mi novata favorita—le respondió esperando su enfado.

—¡QUE!,Drew que te dije sobre…—le interrumpio su novio.

—May,no te llamé para pelear,sino para preguntarte si estás en tu casa—le respondió el ojiverde.

—Si,aquí estoy en Petalburgo y ¿tú?—replicó curiosa la castaña.

—En cierto lugar—dijo omitiendo el paradero de Drew.

—¿En qué lugar?—siguió preguntando inocentemente la ojiazul.

—Es sorpresa—respondió dejándola con mucha intriga,pero era necesario para que su sorpresa fuera exitosa.

No quería que se enterara de que estaba en su ciudad embargo, en ese momento se estaba acercando sigilosamente a la casa de í que prosiguió dejandola intrigada.

—¡Oh!, vamos Drew, que quieres decirme—intentaba convencer a su novio ,pero alguien tocaba el timbre así que mientras bajaba las escaleras le dijo a Drew:

—Espera,después te llamó, alguien toca—Corta la llamada.

Lo que no sabía May,era que su Drew estaba al otro lado de la puerta. (este traía una venda negra).

Ella se dirigía a la puerta y cuando la abrió no pudo aguantar la alegría de ver a su novio,pues se le "tiró" encima de él con un abrazo brazos de la chica rodeaban

cariñosamente el cuello del muchacho y éste automáticamente le correspondió.

Después, May se separó lentamente del abrazo y le dio un corto beso a su coordinador favorito y el respondió a su muestra de afecto.

—May,te tengo otra sorpresa-le dijo el coordinador con una sonrisa después del beso.

-—supongo que no me dirás ¿verdad?-le respondió ella juguetona.

-—claro que no te diré mi amor,después de todo es una sorpresa ¿no?—replicó él.

—sí—le dijo May a su novio-ven pasa-volvió a decir May jalando a Drew hasta adentro,mas él se detuvo y comentó:

—May,date la vuelta ¿si?—Drew le dijo suavemente esas palabras para que la castaña la obedeciera.

—¿Qué?,pero…—

—May considéralo parte de la sorpresa—terminó de decir el muchacho.

Y May se dio vuelta con mucha curiosidad,mientras que él le colocaba delicadamente una benda negra con aspecto similar a un antifaz sobres sus hermosos ojos zafiros

impidiéndole , claro que ver.

—Drew ¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó curiosa.

Él por su parte no le respondió, debía respetar su sorpresa y tomó la mano de May y le dijo que confiara en él,ella no tuvo más opción que su curiosidad la mataba.

—Drew,¿se puede saber a donde me llevas?—le preguntó a su novio.

—Espera solo falta un poco—

Drew seguía guiando a May para que esta no chocara ni se tropezara con nada ni nadie, mientras que la castaña sólo caminaba.

Después de una larga caminata,llegaron al lugar deseado del era una pradera con muchas rosas rojas,ía un clima templado,no había mucho frío.

Drew sacaba lentamente la venda que impedía ver a May.

—Drew,este lugar es hermoso-dijo maravillada viendo toda la pradera.

—lo sé,toma-Su novio le entrega una rosa roja a May,esta la acepta y se acerca paulatinamente al rostro del peliverde y le da un dulce és se tornó más profundo y colocó

como de costumbre sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y este colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Pero, lo que no sabían era que alguien muy familiar para ellos los estaba espiando durante todo este tiempo y dijo:

—¡MAY,COMO PUDISTE TRAIDORA!—le recriminó muy molesta su tuvo que separarse de Drew,pues debía saber quien le decía todas esas tonterías y no se quedaría

callada.

—¡TU SABIAS QUE YO LO AMABA CON TODA MI ALMA!—terminó con su frase lo que siempre desconoció de May era que ella era muy celosa y si por alguna razón se

mostraba de esa forma lo mejor era salir corriendo.

Entonces ella colocó sus manos en su cintura y le gritó con un aura de fuego:

—¡COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE AMAS A DREW SABIENDO QUE YO LO AMO MAS QUE TU Y QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESTE SABES QUE EL SOLO CORRESPONDE A MIS

SENTIMIENTOS!...¿¡TE QUEDO CLARO O QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE CON PERAS Y MANZANAS!—terminó de gritar May a esa tal brianna.

Por otro lado,Drew había quedado totalmente impactado por el comportamiento de su novia,siempre supo que aveces ella tenía un carácter de los mil demonios,pero

nunca creyó que llegaría a tal extremo de gritarle así a alguien.

—bueno…yo…etto…pero—intentó responder Brianna.

—¡NADA DE PEROS,AHORA VETE Y DEJAME A SOLAS CON MI NOVIO O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!—

Brianna seguía quieta como una estatua,sin poder realizar ningún que una voz la hizo reaccionar.

—¿¡QUE NO Msijadsda ESCUCHASTE!,¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS!—

Y con ese grito brianna reaccionó, ya que, salió corriendo como un ratata asustado.

La postura de May no había cambiado en eso que su novio se acercó sigilosamente a ella,la abrazó por la espalda, se acercó al rostro de ella y cuando estaba a escasos

milímetros de sus labios le susurró:

—creo que alguien se puso muy celosa—Dijo victorioso un peliverde enamorado .May iba a defenderse,pero se dió vuelta para el lado "equivocado" y sintió que unos

dulces labios rozaban con los suyos. Drew le dio un beso muy apasionado a May y ella le correspondió

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! :)<em>

_bueno para empezar, me llamo vere-chan y este es mi primer one shot que publicó en este lugar :). Me gustaría mucho que comentaran :), para que me entusiasme más en esto de la escritura :) _

_acepto críticas, pero sólo constructivas._

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_


End file.
